Alanzander Blackwell
Full Name Alanzander Blackwell Wikia Username N/A Title(s) "I don't have a damn title. What kind of utter and complete question is this?" Age "I can tell you good sir that I am of old enough age to be your grandfather for three decades. But if you must ask, I am around a few centuries old. Maybe more. I lost count around the time the red sea was parted by ..oh, what was his name? Ah yes, Moses. Good man he was. Date of Birth "Doesn't this account for the age question? I lost count long ago." Place of Birth "I'm a demon. I'm sure your brain isn't too small to put two and two together. But of course you're probably inevitably mentally challenged. So Hell. Hell is where I was born." Gender "I am a Male. But I can also be a female. Demon's can re-possess and possess earthlings un-willingly or willingly. But Male." Orientation "I've gone through the world One Hundred thousand times over. And I did indeed gain certain sexual interests in both males and females. Yes, even animals. But I wouldn't consider myself any kind of orientation. Maybe pansexual? But even that is a stretch from the truth. Heterosexual would most be close to my interest." Occupation "Art. I love art. And Wine. Oh, I do adore the taste of Wine. These human's have indeed created things that us creatures that dwell from down under have not even comprehended. Oh, and killing the blood of virgins. That is fun too." Religion "Although Religion is something I could take part in, I see no point in its teachings. I have spawned from Satan himself, yet I don't even worship him. I believe in self happiness and creating a subtle and humble moral filled life that you can abide by." Status "Considering I have lived this long, I could say I'm dead. But who am I kidding? I'm damned for immortality on in this wretched lifetime." Alignment "A debatable question. I have not much to say about this topic..however, I can say that I'm neutral in all areas." General Appearance "Oh yes. Finally a topic I can really explain to you about. I'll start off with my face. Chisel chin of course. Soft in the face, but I do have a face of man, thankful to my father. May God Bless his soul. Aha, get it? Cause he's Satan and G- never mind. Anyways. As for my hair, its fair and black. I am pretty big for appearance. Like my other brothers, I am built as a tank considering that I have demon blood and because of the dark power that sings through my veins. I'm dark skinned, which is humorous since most of the demon's I see are either white or look like they've been sick stricken for years. Nothing wrong with a good tan and looking good, right?" Hair Colour "These questions are repetitive aren't they? Black." Eye Colour "Light blue. Why? I don't know. This vessel had them. I could've changed them but..why fix something that isn't broken?" Skin Tone "....Tan. A very tan colour..as I mentioned awhile ago." Height "I'd say a good 5'11." Weight "Satan, who makes these things? Around 160lbs." Build "Is "Tankish" a build? No? Well, Average..for a human vessel." Scars "None. That I can account for. But there was that one time I was tortured because I slept with a human female..and then Father whipped me One Hundred Million times, then fed me to his dogs. But other than that, none." Tattoos "Body art is an amazing thing. I do adore the sense of self expression when painting art on your skin. Its almost poetic. But no. I dislike having any kind of markings on my body." Piercings "None." Other Distinguishing Marks "Well, maybe something that distinguishes me out of everyone else is..hm. Nothing. I'm a simple child at best." Lineage "The Blackwells. Woe me." Father "Jesus. Are you kidding? Satan if you haven't noticed until now." Mother "Lillith. That's all I know of her. Well, aside from the fact that..no. I could be wrong. Ah well. She was my mother. That is all." Brothers Well, there is Adrian, Aurelio and..that is all. I'm Alanzander but, you knew that already didn't you?" Sisters "Too many to count. As you might've figured already, our father had a..sexual problem." Sons "Aha. I get asked this all the time. No, I do not. And if I did? I probably eat them before they could draw their last breath." Daughters "Adrian has a daughter. That should be reason enough that I make sure I DON'T have one. At all." Other "Could I say them? Yes, I could. But they know who they are, and I do as well. Why is there need to list them now?" Allies "I'd like to say my father, but I left for a reason. As for any kind of Allies, none." Enemies "Okay so there is Jesus, Mohammed, Allah, God, Moses, Abraham-..A lot. I have a lot of Enemies." Overall Personality "After years and years spending on this wonderful world, I can say this: I am old Fashion. Much like my brother Adrian, I can be rather dark and old in my humor and in common conversations. Although I do understand what this new generation has gone too, I believe anything after the 1700's aren't praise worthy. I love when a person has class. Of course I'm not saying that I hate the "slang" or "norm" that society has changed itself into, but I do enjoy people who are quite the intellectual. I am conservative but also very playful as the Blackwell's have witnessed over the time spent with me. Strangers will love me as long as they keep their boundaries. Other than that, I am quite nice and good hearted." Likes and Obsessions "Honest to hell, are these questions asking about who I am or for someone to scan on my list to fancy me on a date? Well. Art and Wine. There." Dislikes/Pet Peeves "These questions. I dislike these questions.." Fears/Phobias "Dying. Although that can go on both sides. I might enjoy the feeling of dying for the simple reason that since I'm a demon, I am not subjected to Hell nor Heaven. So where? Where do I go?..And the feeling of dying. Is it..nice? Is it horrid? I'll never know for as long as I live..which bothers me very much so." Hobbies/Interest "I kill people. A hobby? Maybe. Something I enjoy? Very much." Physical Skills "Okay. If this list was so repetitive, they should've added all categories into one section yeah? I'm a damn demon. I have super strength, I can possess earth people at my will, I can survive harsh conditions and everything that a human might be vulnerable too, I am not." Intellectual Skills "I have learned and studied from the pass philosophers and great leaders that built this world to revolutions. Einstein was someone who intrigued me. Although, his concept was a little weak and connected to more of his personal findings other than thinking outside of the box. Too bad I lost track of him after he died a long time ago." Equipment "...What am I, A 1980's Barbie doll? No, I don't carry accessories." Clothing Style "Ooo. I do love fashion. Anything that reminds me of classy. Although Class could be classed in different classes by different classes of people. So, anything I can put on my body." Background [ In Process ] "...What the hell do you mean in process? Its MY damn history! Hey! Don't you dare skip this sect-"///// Tales "...Let me guess? "In process?" " Theme Song "*Heavy Breathing* Test your might..*Slapping sound* Test your might...*Electricity buzzing* Test your might....test your might... MORRRTAAAALLL KOOOMMBAAATTT!"